Forest Wardens
One of the' Non-Hostile Minor Races' Pointed ears, fluffy tail, silent steps, one with the trees. The Forest Wardens are ancient creatures believed to be protector spirits of the woods. They take the forms of small, attractive human women possessing the ears and tail of a fox and can be heard singing deep within the domain of the trees. Legend There are many types of Wardens said to exist, but the easiest to encounter by far is the Forest Warden, as determined by the significantly larger number of tales about them. Seafaring towns have more stories of Ocean Wardens, Mountain regions speak more of Cloud Wardens, but overall accounts of Forest Wardens are the most numerous. The stories told vary greatly, from sinister themes of hypnotic song leading to permanent disappearances, to friendly encounters with a helpful spirit. There are even mentions of sexual encounters with Forest Wardens- though whether this leads to murder, marriage, or escape varies based on the source. One element remains the same throughout all tellings, however: Forest Wardens are playful in nature- bordering on mischievous- but exceedingly wary of groups of humans, more than one or two at most. It is likely due to this anxiety around crowds that very few Forest Wardens have actively integrated into society, like the primary non-human races have. Description The Forest Wardens appear to be attractive young human females of indeterminate age, physically matured but showing no signs of aging. They stand significantly shorter than humans however, at three and a half to four feet tall. If their small stature did not make it clear they were not human, the presence of vulpine ears and a tail quickly give away their nature. Additionally, when viewed from behind, the Forest Warden's upper and mid-back has the appearance of a tree trunk, round and covered in bark. They seem somewhat insecure about this and will react with agitation or hostility at attempts to remove any covering they are wearing to obscure their backs. Characteristics Capabilities Forest Wardens possess the trees they inhabit, allowing them to appear from and disappear into them at will. This abilities does not appear to be impacted by distance from their chosen trees, and in addition there does not seem to be a minimum number of trees required to manifest this ability; even one tree is sufficient. It is unknown at this time how the selection of trees takes place, what the criteria is, and whether it can be changed. In addition to their tree-based teleportation, Forest Wardens exhibit the same racial capacity for a magical form of singing as all other Warden types. Frequently called 'the World Song,' their voices can produce subtle effects in those who hear it. Through their singing, Forest Wardens can inspire emotional reactions in those who listen, potentially even in opposition to the observer's intentions, though this is not universal. The World Song can also dispel illusions and prevent the telling of lies, induce sleep, reduce stress, sate hunger, and increase fertility. Weaknesses Obvious though it may be, Forest Wardens are extremely averse to fire. They neither like it nor can tolerate being around it, reacting with fear that resembles a phobia. Injury sustained by fire is the sole type that causes any lasting harm to Forest Wardens, though gradually they will recover from it, sporting scars until they do. No doubt this is related to the danger that forest fires pose to the trees they are tied to, as destruction of them is theorized to be able to permanently destroy their spirit.